Our Teenage Lives
by musicalinstrument
Summary: Sequel to Simple Questions To Ask, But The Hardest To Answer. Follow the winx's kids through their school years. Probably not as much action as the winx's, but probably more drama.
1. Before

**Sequel to Simple Questions To Ask, But The Hardest To Answer. Hope you like it. I would like to give a huge shout out to spkdog for helping with the outfits. You are amazing! Thank you once again!**

Chapter 1:

_(Alex's P.O.V.)_

I wake way too early, for me that is, due to my phone ringing.

"What?" I ask not even bothering to look at caller ID.

"Meet us at the pizzeria in Magix?" a familiar voice asks.

"When?" I ask.

"A few minutes," the voice says.

"But I just woke up!" I complain.

"It's 12:05 pm. you should have been up."

"I'll be there when I get there," I say hanging up.

That Aaron, one of my friends. Out of all of my friends, he get's me the most.

I go to the desk, get the brush, and brush my long, magenta hair out. My hair goes past my butt.

I leave my hair down, and put on my everyday outfit: red fingerless gloves, a lacy red tank top, a black denim jacket, that ends right below my chest, black jeans, and red sneakers.

I don't own any make up. Neither do any of my sisters.

Yes sister_s. _

After our parents got back together, they had another girl named Amy after my mom's fake name.

Then, three years later, they had another girl that they named Matlin after my deceased grandmother.

There were no more boys, and I am kind of sad because of that.

Rider and I get along better than any of our siblings. I don't know why, but we just do.

Usually a brother and sister get along worse than brothers or sisters.

We may have our fights now and then, physical fights, but it's really us just playing around.

I walk over to Rider's room. He is on the computer with his music playing.

I think that one reason that we get along so well is because we, unlike any of the others, like the same type of music.

You see, we like hip-hop, and R&B, where as all of our other siblings like pop, and classic rock.

"The guys want us to go to the pizzeria in Magix," I tell him.

He is wearing his usual white muscle shirt, light blue jean shorts, and white sneakers.

"Okay," he says getting of his chair, and coming towards me.

We go to Harmony's room.

"The guys want us to go to the pizzeria in Magix," I tell her.

"Kay," she says getting up from her chair.

She is wearing her usual magenta V-neck t-shirt, white shorts, and white sneakers. We walk into the living room.

"Mom, Dad! We're going to Magix!" we yell in unison.

"Okay," I hear my mom and dad yell. I make a portal with my magic.

We go in it, and end up outside the pizzeria.

We walk in and see everyone sitting at out favorite table in the corner.

"What took you so long?" Brianna asks.

She is wearing her usual orange tank top, white skinny jeans and orange wedges.

I roll my eyes and take a seat next to Aaron.

He is wearing his everyday black t-shirt, khaki shorts, and black sneakers.

"So, can you guys wait til tomorrow?" Lily asks wearing her usual pink v-neck t-shirt with a white rose in middle, light blue shorts, and sandal wedges.

Tomorrow is the first day of school, and we all have mixed feelings about it.

"I can. My mom said that Faragonda and Griselda hated her the most out of them all. I don't want to know how they are going to react to us," Harmony says.

"Let those bitches try doing anything," I say confidently.

"I want to see them try to give you detention," Aaron says.

"I don't to go to school at all," Natally says.

She is wearing her normal green and white sports jersey that has 'Tides #34' on the back, light blue Capri, and white sneakers.

"Me either, that Codatorta dude sounds rough," J.D. says wearing his normal white t-shirt, plaid blue shorts, and white sneakers.

"Saladine sounds nice though," Nathan says.

He is wearing his everyday white and teal sports jersey, old ripped blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"I just want to learn how to operate the ships," Cody says.

He is wearing the usual purple sweater, light blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"The first time I go to RF, Rider and I are going in the battling ring," I say fist pound Rider.

"You are way too... how do I put this? Violent for a girl," Brianna says.

"Well, girls like you give girls the stereotype that acts peppy," I say.

"I am wasting my time. Let's go to the mall!" Brianna says.

"Whatever," we all say and sigh.

When Brianna wants to go to the mall, there is no stopping her.

I look at Harmony, and she nods.

Harmony and I go to the middle of the pizzeria, I make a beat with my magic, and we start to dance.

_(Both)__O__Oh, gon' get it, yeah we gon get it  
We gon' get it, yeah we gon' get it  
We gon' get it, yeah we gon' get it  
We gon' get it, yeah we gon' get it_

_(Me)I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going, going, going_

_(Harmony)I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going, going, going_

_(Me)Gotta get brand new shoes and a bag  
I'm going to the mall to step up my swag  
Wait 'till they see these pop star sneakies  
I swear, them squares wanna be me  
We spending big cheese on pastries  
__Even if they want to, them haters can't hate me  
Looking so fly, gotta get my nails done  
Candy paint, neon, got even bubblegum  
When we go shopping there ain't no stopping  
School gyrls, you know we get it popping  
Do the dance, cash money, credit card  
Do the dance, ch-ch-charge_

_(Harmony)I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going, going, going_

_(Me)I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going, going, going_

_(Harmony)Oh, we're going to the mall  
And we gonna buy everything I want  
Gucci, Fendi, Prada, I might buy it all  
Gon' get it, yeah we gon' get it  
We gon' get it, yeah we gon' get it  
See it and you want it, go ahead and charge it  
Big money over here, yeah we gonna get it all_

_(Me)I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going, going, going_

_(Harmony)I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
__Going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going, going, going_

_(Me)Spending all my dough at the store  
All my dough at the store  
Need a few more dollars at the bank  
Cause when I wake up I go straight to the mall  
Yeah, give me that, give me that, I want it all  
I got my own stuff cause I'm miss independent  
Got a part time job but I'm full time spender  
They say I need to stop cold turkey  
Right after thanksgiving  
Everything's on sale, oh I love retail  
If you got a bargain, hit me on my e-mail  
Time to get it started, this is for my females  
Do the dance, cash money, credit card  
D-Do the dance, ch-ch-ch-charge_

_(Both)I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going, going, going_

_I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
I said we going to the mall  
Going, going to the mall  
Going, going, going  
_

After we get done, there is a huge round of applause from everyone at the pizzeria.

"What was that for?" Aaron asks.

"Just something for your mall lovin' sister," I say.

"I loved it!" Brianna says pulling Harmony and I into a hug.

"Get off of me," I say in a regular voice making everyone laugh.

We head out of the pizzeria and to the mall.

"Why?" I mutter.

"Because it's Brianna," Aaron whispers to me.

"Yeah, but still," I whisper back.

"I know what ya mean. I live with her," he whispers.

"Yeah, I couldn't even imagine what that must be like," I whisper and we quietly laugh.

"Yeah, but I couldn't imagine having four siblings," he whispers.

"You are lucky you only have two," I whisper.

Aaron's mom and dad had another girl, but only two years ago, so that's good... I guess.

"What can I say... my parents used protection," whispers making me chuckle.

"Can't blame me for my parent's unprotected sex," I whisper back.

"You're right," he whispers.

"Hey! You two! Get over here!" Brianna says.

"What?" I asks walking over to them.

"We are trying to get Rider to rap like he did when we were eight, but he won't," Harmony says.

"That was only because my mom made me," Rider says trying to defend himself.

"Come on! It'll be... different. I would say fun, but eh, I dunno. I'll do it first if you want," I say.

"Whatever," he says. I can tell he really wants to, but just doesn't want to make a fool of himself.

_(Me)There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

_When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild._

_And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off._

_Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around._

_N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a _

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off._

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oooh._

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off. _

"Now it's your turn bro," I say. "Whatever," he says.

_(Rider)I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid  
To take a stand, to take a stand  
(Yeah, it's been a ride)  
Everybody, everybody  
(I guess I had to)  
Come take my hand, come take my hand  
(Go to that place to get to this one)_

_We'll walk this world together through the storm  
(Now some of you)  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
(Might still be in that place)  
Just lettin' you know that you're not alone  
(If you're tryin' to get out)  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road  
(Just follow me, I'll get you there) _

_You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em  
'Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem  
When I say I'ma do something, I do it, I don't give a damn what you think_

_I'm doin' this for me, so fuck the world  
Feed it beans, it's gassed up if it thinks it's stopping me  
I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt, undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me, I'm tearing down your balcony_

_No if, ands, or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he  
From "Infinite" down to that last "Relapse" album  
He's still shittin' whether he's on salary, paid hourly  
Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him_

_Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
He's married to the game, like a fuck-you for Christmas  
His gift is a curse, forget the earth, he's got  
The urge to pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the whole universe_

_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid  
To take a stand, to take a stand  
Everybody, everybody  
Come take my hand, come take my hand_

_We'll walk this route together through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just lettin' you know that you're not alone  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road_

_Okay, quit playin' with the scissors and shit and cut the crap  
I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in a rhythm for you to know it's a wrap  
You said you was the king, you lied through your teeth  
For that fuck your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped_

_And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back  
I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact  
Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD, was "eh" _

_Perhaps I ran the max and since hit the ground _

_Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now  
All I'm tryin' to say is get back, click clack, pow  
'Cause I ain't playin' around, it's the game called circlin'  
I don't know how, I'm way too rough to back down_

_But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out  
Thought I had it mapped out, but I guess I didn't  
This fucking black cloud still follows me around  
But it's time to exorcise these demons, these motherfuckers are doing jumping-jacks now_

_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid  
To take a stand, to take a stand  
Everybody, everybody  
Come take my hand, come take my hand_

_We'll walk this route together through the storm  
__Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just lettin' you know that you're not alone  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road_

_And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage_

_I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons  
I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Tryin' to put my life back together right now_

_It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you  
So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through  
And don't even realize what you did, believe me you_

_I've been through the ringer, but take it through little to the middle finger  
I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of  
My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers  
And drop dead, no more beef flingers_

_No more drama, from now on I promise to only focus  
On handlin' my responsibilities as a father  
I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughter  
And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it_

_'Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club  
Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquour counter up  
'Cause I'm raisin' the bar, I shoot for the moon  
But I'm too busy gazin' at stars I feel amazin'_

_And I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid  
To take a stand, to take a stand  
Everybody, everybody  
Come take my hand, come take my hand_

_We'll walk this route together through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just lettin' you know that you're not alone  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road_

After he get's done, the crowd that had gathered around, starts clapping.

"That was so good!" Brianna says.

Being the fairy of music and love, I can tell what people's feelings are toward each other, except my own, or somebody's feelings towards me.

I can tell that Brianna has strong feelings for Rider, which creeps me out, but something that creeps me out even more is how strong some feelings Rider has for Brianna are.

I think it may be hate, but I am not too sure.

The good thing, I think, about my powers is that I can tell exactly what my family feels towards me.

Harmony is sometimes annoyed by me, Rider likes having me as company, which is weird because, he, like me, would rather be alone, but I guess I can say the same.

Rider and I don't think about being the different gender with each other because we are so alike, but with our other siblings, no.

My mom and dad are proud of me, but I have no idea why.

My little sisters look up to me, but has the same exact feelings toward me as Harmony does.

"Whatever," Rider says.

He always acts like he don't care about anything, but he does, but I can't say anything because I do to.

"Hey, do you guys want to see a movie?" Aaron asks.

"I'm game," Rider and I say at the same time.

Everyone else nods their heads.

We go to the theater, and of course, start to fight whether we should she a scary movie or a chick flick.

"Scary!" all of the guys say.

"Romance!" all of the girls say except me.

"Alex, you have to pick a side," Brianna says.

"I know what I want to watch, and if you know me, you know what I want to watch. I just don't see the point in fighting over it," I say.

"Why don't you just pick a damn side and do it that way!" Brianna yells.

"How about you just split up and go watch different movies," I say.

"That would work..." Harmony says.

"Now, if you don't mind, I am going to watch "Paranormal Activity 2". Anyone who wants to join, is welcome, but I am not paying for your ticket," I say and walk over to the ticket booth thing.

"One ticket for "Paranormal Activity 2"," I say and hand the girl the money.

She gives me a ticket, and I turn around.

The gang is right behind me waiting to buy their tickets.

I get a medium bucket of popcorn, a medium pepsi, and walk into the room and wait for the movie to start.

About a minute later, I see the guys walk into the room.

They find me and sit down in the same row as me.

Aaron is next to me, then J.D. then Nathan, then Cody, then Rider.

"This is the part I hate about movie theaters: you have to wait for the movie to start," I whisper to Aaron.

"Yeah," he says. "I have a serious question to ask," he whispers to me.

"Shoot," I whisper back.

"If you like someone, but they are like your good friend, what would you do to not wreck the friendship?" he asks in a whisper.

Why the hell is he asking me this?

"Well, I would tell the person, and if they don't feel the same way, then hopefully the friendship won't get awkward, and you can go back to how it is. Now if one of my friends came up to me and said that, if I felt the same way, then I would do something about it, but if I don't, I will forget it ever happened," I whisper to him.

"Oh," he says. "Well... um... Alex, I kind of like you," he whispers.

This comes as kind of a surprise to me, but then again it doesn't.

How do I feel about him? I mean I like him, I like all of my friends, but do I like like him? I sound like a little 7 year old. I have to search in my heart for the answer. Yes, I like him.

"I feel the same way," I tell him in a whisper.

"Really?" he whispers.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Well... do you... want to, you know.. get together?" he asks.

"Sure," I say.

This is kind of weird for me, but only because I have known him for my whole life.

He puts his arm around me, and I jump a little because I didn't see this coming, but I react by putting my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to tell them?" he asks in a whisper.

"Some other time," I whisper back and the movie starts.

After the movie ends, we go back into the lobby.

"That movie was awesome!" I say.

"Yeah," all of the guys agree.

"That movie was so sad!" Lily says and all the other girls agree.

They all have tear stains on their face.

"Were you crying?" I ask them and they slowly nod their heads.

"It was a very moving movie," Brianna says.

"Whatever," I say.

"Let's go to the park," Harmony suggests.

We all say okay, and head to the park.

I have the same question going through my head: how am I going to tell them?

"Hey, Alex, are you okay?" Harmony asks.

"Yeah, just a little tired," I say.

"You woke up at 12, how are you tired?" Aaron asks.

"I dunno," I say.

We go to the play-sets, and hang around.

Aaron and I climb on top of the monkey bars and just sit there.

"How are we going to tell them?" I whisper to him.

"At the "Last Day of Freedom" sleepover tonight," he whispers.

"Okay," I whisper back.

Brianna had asked her mom if us kids could have a sleep over celebrating the last day before we all leave for Magix to go to Alfea and Red Fountain, and of course her mother said yes.

"We should be going back home and getting ready," Brianna says.

We all nod our heads, make our portals, and go home.

"We're home!" the three of us yell in unison.

"Okay," our mom and dad say.

I go to my room and decide to get ready.

**How did you like it? Review please! **


	2. The Sleepover

**Hope you like it! **

Chapter 2: The Sleepover

_(Alex's P.O.V.)_

I put on my pajamas, which are a red tank top with a white g-clef on the front, and white booty shorts.

I leave my hair down, and get a bag.

I put my brush, pillow, blanket, mp3, my phone, and my everyday outfit in it for tomorrow.

I use magic to put everything in my room in my bag.

That includes all the furniture, clothes, just everything in the room.

We have decided that we are going to have the sleepover in a hotel in Magix, then go to school from there the next day.

It's good for us because there are no adults.

All I know is that Brianna is bringing the snacks.

I walk into the living room with the two bags.

I see my mom, dad, Rider, Amy, and Matlin in the room.

Rider is wearing his pajamas which is a white t-shirt and red sweat pants.

Harmony must be still packing.

"Bye," I say hugging my mom, then dad, then Amy, then Matlin.

"Bye. See you on the day of the rose," my mom says.

"See ya later kiddo," my dad says.

Harmony comes in the room with her stuff.

She is wearing her red v-neck t-shirt, and white pajama pants with red musical notes on it. She says her goodbyes, and we go through a portal and land up in front of the hotel.

We go up to the room that Brianna's mom had gotten for us, and use the key we were given to get in. everybody else is there.

Everyone is in there pajamas.

Natally is wearing a green and white sports jersey that say 'Nighty Night' on the back, and green pajama pants.

Nathan is wearing a teal t-shirt, and white sweats.

Cody is wearing a purple t-shirt and white sweats.

Brianna is wearing a orange t-shirt and white pajama pants with stars on it.

Aaron is wearing a black t-shirt and white sweats.

J.D. is wearing a blue t-shirt and white sweats.

Lily is wearing a pink t-shirt and white pajama pants with roses on it.

I feel kind of weird because I am showing more skin than anyone else, but I let it go.

"Okay! Now that everyone is here, I would like to say that, there is beer, but only four bottles. Also there is only one room, which is this one, so we will all have to share," Brianna says.

"How did you get the beer?" I ask.

"I found some," she says.

"Whatever," I say.

"Okay, everyone! It is 5:30, and my mom ordered pizza which should be here in a few minutes. Once we get it, we are playing truth or dare, then we are going to play spin the bottle, then 7 heaven. And then we will watch a movie, and eat popcorn. While we are doing all of that, there is snacks over there on that table," Brianna says.

We all say okay, and start taking our blankets and pillows out and putting them in the spots we want to sleep in. It ends up being in a circle.

I am in between Aaron and Rider.

All of a sudden, there is a knock at the door.

Brianna opens it, gives the man money, and comes back in with 6 pizza's.

She put's them in the middle of the circle and we sit in our spots.

"Okay, truth or dare... Alex," Brianna says taking a piece of pizza.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to... eat two glasses of pickle juice!" she says getting a jar of pickles out of her bag.

"That was the worst dare you could have came up for me?" I ask.

No one except for Aaron, Rider, and Harmony know that I drink pickle juice all of the time.

"Well, pickle juice is disgusting," she says pouring two glasses and handing them to me.

"Whatever," I say and drink it like it's soda.

"That was good," I say.

"What!" she yells.

"I drink pickle juice all of the time smart one," I say.

"Anyways. Aaron, truth or dare?" I ask.

"I would say dare, but I am kind of scared to with you, so, truth," he says making everyone laugh.

"If you only had 24 hours to live, what would you do?" I ask.

"Well... I guess I would spend time with my family, and friends," he says.

"Really? I would go skinny dipping," I say making everyone laugh.

"J.D. truth or dare?" Aaron asks.

"Dare," he says.

"This one is so old. Lick the floor," he says.

"It's old and childish," J.D. says.

"Do it," Aaron says and J.D. licks the floor.

"Okay, now, Natally, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she says.

"Imitate someone and make us try and guess who they are," he says.

"Okay," she says.

"Music is my life man! I have too many siblings, I don't care. Leave me alone!" she says.

"That is too hard! It could be two people!" Brianna says.

"Hey!" Rider and I say at the same time.

"My point exactly," Brianna says.

I get up, go to her, and slap her hard across the face.

"What the hell!" Brianna yells.

"You should really watch what ya say," I say taking my seat again.

"You know, you can be such a bitch," Brianna says.

"I can say the same to you," I say.

"Harmony, truth or dare," Natally says trying to change the subject.

"Truth," she says.

"Have you ever gossiped about anyone here?" Natally asks.

"No," Harmony says.

"Cody, truth or dare?" she asks.

"Truth," he says.

"What is the stupidest dare you have ever done?"

"I have never done a dare," he says.

"Lily, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she says.

"Who do you hate the most in the room?" he asks.

"I don't hate anyone," she says.

"Guys! You are horrible at this game! Watch this. Alex, truth or dare?" Brianna says.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to do what you said you would do if you had 24 hours to live," she says.

"Finally! A real dare," I say and start walking towards the door.

"You are really doing it?" Lily asks.

"Why not? I was dared," I say.

"Wait!" I say and run to my school bag.

I look for it, and find it. I pull out a red towel.

"Okay, I am ready," I say.

I walk out the room, then go to the beach a few blocks away.

The others follow me to make sure I do it.

I walk into the beach bathrooms, take off my clothes, and wrap the towel around my body.

I walk out and see the gang looking at me like I am crazy.

I go to the edge of the water.

I put the towel down to where it won't get wet, and run in the water.

I dive in once I am at level.

I stick my head back out of the water, and start swimming back to shore.

Once I am there, I get my towel and put it on me.

"Like the show?" I ask them jokingly.

I laugh at their faces.

I go back into the beach bathrooms and get my clothes.

I am too wet to put them back on, so I go out of them and to the gang.

"Let's go back to the hotel before the police arrive," I say.

"Okay," everyone says and we go back to the room.

I go into the bathroom, dry off better, and change back into my pajamas.

"Okay, I think it's time for spin the bottle," Brianna says getting an empty beer bottle out.

"You drank one already?" I ask.

"No, it was an empty one I found in my parents room," she says.

"Here are the rules: if the bottle lands on you, the person who spun it has to kiss them. If it lands on family, spin it again. After you kiss someone, you spin the bottle deciding who has to kiss someone next and you cannot get picked to kiss someone again, only to be kissed, but that is only once," she says.

"This is to see who spins first," Brianna says spinning the bottle.

It lands on J.D.

He spins it, and it land on Natally.

J.D. is definitely nervous.

He goes over to Natally and gives her a small peck on the lips.

J.D. spins the bottle and it lands on Rider.

Rider spins the bottle and it lands on Brianna.

"Damn," he says under his breath but I can hear it.

He goes over to her and does a little peck on her cheek.

"It is suppose to be on the lips," she complains.

"If you didn't want me to kiss you than you would have left it be," he says.

Rider spins the bottle.

It lands on Aaron.

How would it feel seeing him kiss another girl?

He spins the bottle, and, thankfully, it lands on me.

He goes over to me and gives me gentle kiss on the lips that lasts a second.

He spins the bottle, and it lands on Lily.

The game keeps going on to where I am not paying much attention.

The bottle lands on me, I spin it, it lands on Aaron, and I kiss him on the lips gently.

"Alright! Game over! Now it is time for 7 heaven. Rules are: you spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on you have to go in the bathroom, since there is no closet, and do whatever for 7 minutes. Since Alex was last for spin the bottle, she can go first," Brianna says.

"Oh joy," I say sarcastically spinning the bottle.

It lands on Aaron.

I stand up, and so does he.

We go into the bathroom and lock the door.

"How are we going to tell them?" I ask him.

"We can when ever we are about to watch the movie," he says.

"Okay," I say.

"Now, if I do remember right, we can do whatever," he says.

"Like have our third kiss?" I ask seductively.

"Yep," he says putting his arms around my waist.

I put my arms around his neck.

He leans down and kisses me gently on the lips and I kiss him back.

Are we going a little too fast? I don't think so considering how long we've known each other.

A little while longer, there is a knock on the door.

"Your time is up!" Brianna's voice says.

We break apart, and I look in the mirror.

My lips aren't very red considering it was a gentle kiss.

I unlock the door, and come out.

After the game ends, they are once again fighting over what movie to watch.

"Guys! This is a sleepover! That means scary movie," I say.

"Whatever," the girls say.

Aaron puts in the movie "Nightmare on Elm Street."

The girls, except me, huddle together, and whenever a scary part comes on, they shield their eyes and shriek.

After the movie ends I look around and see that J.D., Cody, and Nathan are asleep. I look over to the girls and see that all of them are asleep.

"They don't know what a sleepover is," I say.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asks.

"You are definitely not suppose to go to sleep during the movie," Rider and I say at the same time.

"I am going to sleep," I say laying down in my sleeping bag.

The others agree, and we go to sleep.

**How was it? When are Alex and Aaron going to tell them? How will they react? Please review!**


	3. The First Day With A Dance

**Sorry about the late update, but with school, it's kind of hard. It's a good thing that we are having snow days. Well, hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 3:The First Day With A Dance

_(Alex's P.O.V.)_

I wake up the next morning, surprisingly, before anyone else. I look at the time. We have two hours to get to the schools.

Using my magic, I make a noise loud enough to wake everyone up. They all look at me look I am insane.

"We only have to hours!" I say trying to defend myself.

"It takes you two hours to get ready?" Aaron asks.

"No, it takes me a few minutes. It takes Brianna two hours to get ready," I tell him.

"Oh," he says.

Everyone wakes up. I go to my bag and get out my clothes. I start to changing when I notice everyone's looks. They are worse than when I woke them up.

"You all seen me go skinny dipping. What do I have to hide?" I say and they all go to little areas to change.

When I am done, I put my blanket and pillow in my bag, get my brush out, and brush my long, magenta hair. I my phone ring, so I look at it. I have a new message from Aaron.

_When are we going to tell them?_ It reads.

_I dunno, I'll tell the girls, you tell the guys. _I text him back.

_Okay._ He texts.

It seems that every time that Aaron and I plan to tell them, something happens to where we don't. I just want to get it over with.

"I'm ready, now let's go," Brianna says.

"Okay," we all say.

We get our bags, and head to our schools.

Once we get to Alfea, I take in the looks. It looks more like some type of castle rather than a school. It is all pink. I hope the inside isn't as girly as the out. If it is, I'll paint the walls.

We walk through the gates, and we see this old, mean looking brown haired lady.

"That's Griselda," Harmony says.

We all walk up to her.

"Who might you girls be?" she asks looking down at a clipboard not bothering to look at us.

"Princess Natally of Tides," Natally says. Griselda just checks something off on the clipboard.

"Princess Brianna of Solaria," Brianna says. Griselda still only looks at the clipboard, and checks something else off.

"Lily of Linphea," Lily says.

"Princess Harmony of Melody and Unix," Harmony says.

"Alex of Melody," I say.

"There is no Alex of Melody on the list, and people who aren't on the list get turned into-" Griselda says, but Harmony cuts her off.

"Please excuse my sister. She doesn't like saying her title or second realm. This is Princess Alex of Melody and Unix."

"Oh, there you are," she says checking something off the clipboard again.

"Are you the winx's kids?" she asks us. We all nod our heads.

"Who is from Solaria?" she asks.

"I am," Brianna says.

"Don't blow anything up or I will make sure you are kicked out of this school faster than anyone else has," she yells in Brianna's face.

"And you two!" she yells pointing at Harmony and I. "Do what you're suppose to! And don't open your mouth when you aren't suppose to!" she yells.

Harmony looks at the floor not knowing what to do or say. She never was one to get in trouble, so I guess getting yelled at isn't normal for her.

"Are you trying to judge us on our mothers? Cause if you are, that is wrong. We are our own people. We are different from our mothers. You don't have the right to judge us!" I yell.

"You are exactly like your mother! Your mouth will get you in a lot of trouble!" she yells at me.

"Hater," I say.

"Detention! Go see Ms. Faragonda!" Griselda yells.

I turn around without a word said, and go into the pink building. I walk through many long hallways until I find this huge, old fashioned, wooden door. I open it to find a large room, with a desk by the window, and a lady sitting behind it. She has gray hair, and is wearing an old fashioned outfit.

"Who are you?" the lady asks in a cheery voice.

"Alex," I say.

"Hello Alex, I am Ms. Faragonda. May I ask what realm you are from?" she asks.

"Melody and Unix," I say.

"What is your status?" she asks, her voice getting less cheery.

"Princess," I say.

"Oh. Why are you here?" she says in a, now, lifeless voice.

"Griselda said I need to see you. Something about detention," I say in a non-caring voice.

"Well, since it's the beginning of the school year, your detention will be to clean up after the party tonight," she says.

"Oh joy," I say sarcastically.

"May I ask why you have detention?" she asks, her voice still drab.

"Something about my mouth," I say.

"That's what I thought, you may go."

I get up, and walk out of the room. This place isn't my favorite, but I guess I have to get used to it. It is all girly, and... pink!

All of a sudden, I hear, my phone ring, and I get it out of my pocket. It's Rider.

"What up?" I ask.

"I got detention!" he says proudly.

"Me too," I say in the same voice he used.

"What you in for?" he asks.

"I have to clean up after the party tonight," I tell him.

"Me too," he says.

"Cool," I say.

"X, you haven't been acting like yourself lately," he says. X is a nickname that Rider gave me, and now a lot of people call me it.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You haven't been the normal X. What's up?" he asks.

"Are you concerned?" I ask.

"No!" he says. It is not like Rider to be concerned, but it's not like me to be either. We just aren't very affectionate.

"Well, I haven't been acting different," I say.

"Yes you have. I know you. You are just not acting right. You haven't been fighting with Brianna as much, you haven't been wanting to fight, and for heaven sakes! You went skinny dipping!" he says.

"I would do that," I tell him.

"Okay, well what about the other stuff?" he asks.

"Ok, I am coming over to RF, and we are going to fight," I say.

"No, not now," he says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I just don't want to," he says.

"Whatever," I say.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks.

"Yep," I say.

"Whatever," he says.

I hang up, and go back outside to Griselda.

"What do you want?" she says in a snotty voice.

"What my room number is," I say.

"215," she says.

I walk off, and go back into the building. I go down hallways, and up stairs, until I find the room. I open it and see a little living room. There is three rooms branching out. It has a pink couch in the middle, a couple of pink arm chairs next to the couch, and a TV in front of it all.

One of the three doors opens and out comes Harmony.

"We're sharing a room," she says. I can tell she is kind of upset. She probably wanted to meet new people or something.

I walk into the room, and set my bag down on the floor that looks inhabited.

The room is completely empty except for mine and Harmony's bags. The walls are, of course, pink, and there is a door in the middle of the other side of the back of the room. I am guessing that it is the bathroom.

All of a sudden, I feel my phone ring. It's Aaron calling me.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey, I heard you got detention. What did you do?" he asks in a curious voice.

"Nothing really. The teacher said it was my mouth. I just said the truth," I say in a defending tone.

"What is the truth exactly?" he says in the same voice he used previously.

"I said she was a hater because she was trying to judge me on my mom," I tell him in an un-caring voice.

"Rider got detention for beating up a senior," he says laughing.

"We are definitely related," I say laughing along.

"Anyways, when are we going to tell them?" he asks, now being serious.

"I have no idea. The dance?" I say in an asking manner.

"Sure, I want to dance with you," he says.

"Boyfriend or not, we're dancing," I say.

I look to see if Harmony heard, but she is no longer in the room.

"Okay," he says laughing.

"So who are you rooming with?" I ask him.

"Rider, and I am pretty sure that he is never going to let me go to sleep once he knows," he says.

"Nah, Rider isn't protective. If he does though, I can say something about him that only I know. Harmony might know, but I am not too sure," I say.

"What is it?" Aaron asks.

"Can't tell ya," I say.

"Whatever, so who you rooming with?" he asks me.

"Harmony," I say.

"At least it's not a complete stranger," he says.

"Yeah," I say.

"Well, I have to get ready for the dance. It's only in a half an hour," he says.

"Okay, bye," I say.

"Bye," he says and I hang up.

I go over to my bags. I open the one with everything in it, and look for something. I pick out some black booty shorts.

I put them on instead of my jeans, and I take off my jacket and my gloves. I look at the time; only a few minutes until the dance.

I walk out, into the living room thing to see all of the girls in dresses. _(Check my profile for the dresses) _

"Why are you wearing _that_?" Brianna asks.

"Sometimes I feel like you guys don't know me at all," I say and sigh jokingly. "Let's just go," I say and walk towards the door.

I open it up.

Without even looking to see if the others are following, I head down to the ball room thing. The specialists are already there, and so are most of the girls. I look around for the guys, or the ones I know at least. I finally see a specialist with Rider's hair, and all of the other guys next to him.

On my tip-toes, I walk silently over to them. I try not to make any noise at all, but when I was a few inches away, Rider turns around.

"Damn," I say.

"We have the same ears, you should know I'd be able to hear you," Rider says.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I would like to say that we have two musical fairies at Alfea this year! I would like one of them in particular to come up, and give us a little number," Ms. F says. She better not be doing what I think she's doing. "Alex of Melody and Unix!" Ms. F says.

I walk up to her. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"It's another form of your detention," she whispers.

I get on the stage and go up to the microphone.

"I would like to say, that I don't want to do this," I say.

I use magic on my voice to make it act like a microphone. I move the mic, and use my magic to create a beat. I start to dance.

_(Me)I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

_Hop up out the bed turn my swag on  
Pay no attention to them haters cuz we whip em off  
and we ain't doing nothing wrong  
so don't tell me nothing, I'm just tryna have fun  
so keep the party jumping_

_so whats up (yeah)  
And I'll be doing what to do  
we turn our back  
and whip our hair and just shake them off  
shake them off, shake them off,shake them off_

_Don't let haters keep me off my grind  
Keep my head up i know I'll be fine  
Keep fighting until i get there  
When I'm down and i feel like giving up i think again_

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

_I'ma get more shine than a little bit  
Soon as i hit the stage applause im hearing it  
whether its black stars black hearts im feeling it  
but can't none of them whip it like i do  
I, i gets it in mmmm yea i go hard  
when they see me pull up i whip it real hard  
real hard,i whip it real hard,real hard_

_Don't let haters keep me off my grind  
Keep my head up i know I'll be fine  
Keep fighting until i get there  
When I'm down and i feel like giving up i think again_

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (ok, ok just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth_

_All my Ladies if you feel me  
go on and do it do it whip your hair (whip your hair)  
Don't matter if its long, short (long,short)  
do it do it whip your hair (whip your hair)_

_All my Ladies if you feel me  
go on and do it do it whip your hair (whip your hair)  
Don't matter if its long, short (long short)  
do it do it whip your hair (your hair, your hair)_

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip my hair)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip my hair)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip my hair)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip... _

When I get done, I hear, cheering, chanting, and whistling. I walk back down to the others.

"I'm tellin' ya, that chick hates me," I say.

"I can see that," Aaron says.

"Yep," I say. "I am going to get a drink," I say and walk over to the snack table.

I hear a few whistles behind me, but I don't pay attention. All of a sudden, I feel something tap my shoulder. I quickly turn around and see a gang of five guys.

"Hey pretty mama. Wanna get with me sometime?" the guy in the middle asks. He has short, light brown hair, and baby blue eyes. He is wearing a specialist suit, his color is gray.

"I'd rather not," I say and turn back around to get a drink.

All of a sudden, I feel someone slap my butt. I turn back around and see the same guys there.

"Come on, how can you say no?" the light brown haired asks.

"Um... maybe like this," I say and give him a hard punch to the face. The people around him start coming up to me like they are going to beat me, but before they can, I punch one on the right. I feel a fist coming towards me. I quickly duck and kick the person in the face. I see another fist coming at me, so I bring my hand up, catch the hand, and throw the person over my shoulder. The last one standing just runs away.

"Alex!" I hear a familiar, but then again annoying voice yell.

"Detention!" Griselda, the voice, says.

"Again?" I ask.

"Yes again! You can not just go around beating young boys up!" she yells.

"The one dude slapped my butt, and the others were trying to hit me," I say trying to defend myself.

"He did?" she asks apparently shocked.

"No dip Sherlock," I say.

"Detention anyways."

"Why?" I ask.

"Disrespect!" she yells.

"Whatever, I could care less," I say.

I turn around, and walk back to the guys.

"That was a little more than getting a drink," Natally says.

"Ya, well, what would you do if some random guy asks if you want to get with them, and then when you say no, and turn around, he smacks your ass, and asks how you can say no?" I ask them in a non caring voice.

"He what?" they all ask in unison.

"Ya heard, I don't feel like saying it again. I will be back," I say. I walk towards the chairs and sit down.

A few minutes later, I see Aaron sit down next to me.

"Why aren't you with the others?" I ask him.

"First of all, they all split up, second, why can't I sit down with my girlfriend?" he says and laughs, making me laugh.

"You wanna see my room? I didn't unpack, but I think you might want to know where it is if you ever visit me," I ask.

"Sure," he says.

I stand up and start walking towards the door. I walk out of the ball room thing, and up to the dorm. We walk through the living room thing to my room.

"Umm... it's pink," he says.

"Yeah, it's annoying," I say. I go to my bag.

"I guess I should at least get my bed out, so I have somewhere to sleep tonight," I say laughing for no apparent reason.

I open the bag, and turn it upside down. All of a sudden, my bed comes out of it. It is a red, king-sized, guitar shaped bed. It has musical note pillows, a red blanket made out of silk, and a white, fuzzy blanket underneath it.

I lay down on it feeling the comfort. "Ahh!" I say in a relaxing voice making Aaron laugh.

I look at him, and walk over to where he is. I put my arms around his neck.

"You know, we aren't alone very often," I say getting a little closer.

He takes my hint, put's his arms around my waist, and kisses me. We are making out for a while now, until I hear a sound coming from the living room thing. I hear girl and boy voices. I break away from Aaron.

I run to the bathroom and look at myself. My lips are bright red, and a little swollen from the kissing.

Hopefully they won't notice. I run back in the room, and go out into the living room.

"Hey guys," I say. Aaron follows my lead.

"What were you guys doing? We were looking for you everywhere!" Brianna complains.

"Well, a couple minutes ago, we came up here, and I showed Aaron our dorm," I say. It is close enough to the truth.

"Oh, well, what do-" Natally starts, but get's cut off.

"Wait! Why are your lips red and puffy?" Brianna asks.

"I dunno," I say.

"Like I was-" Natally starts again, but is cut off... again.

"I have known you too long to know that you are not telling the whole truth," Rider says.

"Or did you just use your feeling powers?" I ask him. He didn't want anyone to know about that, but he is about to make me confess.

"What do you mean?" Brianna asks curiously.

"Nothing! Now, what were you really doing?" Rider asks.

"You want to know about me, and she wants to know about you. What to do?" I ask mischievously.

"Just tell me!" Rider says.

"Fine, if you really want to know, I was making out with my boyfriend," I tell him.

They all have shocked faces on. Rider just starts laughing.

"You two!" Rider says laughing literally on the floor.

"You know, I told Aaron that you might make fun of us, so, I have payback," I say.

"What do you mean?" he asks seriously getting up off the floor. He knows not to mess with me, as much as I know not to mess with him.

"You just reminded me of something, but I will keep that a secret, but there is something that none of you know, not even you, Rider. That is kind of weird considering it is about you," I say mischievously.

"What?" he asks.

"Well, our little Rider here, likes someone. A lot. That person is very very close," I say.

I can see shocked expressions. Rider isn't one to like someone. He just acts like he doesn't care, but I can't say anything because I do the same.

"I don't like anyone," he says nonchalantly.

"Oh, but my powers prove you wrong," I say.

"Who is it?" Brianna asks. I can see her face getting a little mad.

"There is more. That person likes him back," I say slowly wanting them to beg for more.

"Who?" they all asks in unison.

"Well, I will be nice and not say," I say.

"You are a very confusing person," Brianna asks.

"You know that your powers don't tell you what someone is feeling towards someone," Rider says.

"Yes, but no one can feel for each other that much, and they not like each other," I say.

"I just can't believe that you got a boyfriend before me," Rider says. We are always competitive, especially with each other.

"Well, hook up with the girl and you won't be that far behind," I say.

"How can I when I don't know who she is?" he asks.

"You'll figure it out," I say.

"We should get going," Nathan says.

"Bye," I say kissing Aaron goodbye, while the others just make gagging faces.

"Get a room!" Natally jokes.

"Shut up," I say.

The boys leave, and we go to our rooms. I put my pajamas on.

"So, you and Aaron, huh?" Harmony says kind of, girly?

"All I ask, is for you to shut up," I say plopping down on my bed, and going to sleep feeling as if I have forgotten something.

**How was it? I like it, but I am not too sure if you will. Please review, I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can! :)**


	4. The Beach

**This is not the best, but it's OK. I feel that it is getting harder to write this, and I have other ideas, so I might put this story on hold for a little. I tell you, that I will finish it, just not right away. Also, can someone please tell me if it is considered a crossover if you use kind of the same plot of another show, but do not use any of the characters. Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Beach

_(Alex's P.O.V.)_

The next morning, I wake up, still feeling like I forgot something, but I shrug it off.

"What day is it?" I ask Harmony knowing that she'd be awake since I always wake up later than everyone else.

"Saturday," she says.

I go back into the sleeping position, and try to go back to sleep.

My dreams soon end, due to my phone ringing. "What?" I ask annoyed.

"Just woke up?" Aaron's voice asks.

Yes," I whine.

"Well, us guys want to know if you girls want to go to the beach this morning," he says.

"You just had to ask? One sec," I say not even bothering to put my hand over the phone because I want Aaron to feel my pain.

"Girls, do you want to go to the beach with the guys?" I ask.

All of a sudden, there is squealing and yes's going through the whole dorm.

"Sorry," Aaron says.

"Yep," I say.

"Meet us at the gates of Alfea in half an hour," he says and hangs up.

I go into my bag, seeing as I didn't unpack, and look through the clothes. I pick out a red bikini top that ties around my neck with a white g-clef on the right side, and black trunk like bottoms, only for girls.

I brush my hair out, and leave it down. I decide that I don't need shoes since we are just going to the beach. I walk out of the room, and into the living room thing. I see all of the girls. They all are wearing plain bikinis of their favorite color.

Harmony's is magenta, Brianna's is orange, Natally's is green, and Lily's is pink.

"They want to meet at the gates," I tell them.

"Okay, let's go," Brianna says and runs out of door. I think she just wants to show off her bikini to a certain someone.

"Wait!" Natally says.

"What?" Brianna whines.

"Put your phones in here," she says holding a bag. We all get our phones and put them in there.

"Okay, now let's go," Brianna says and yet again, runs out the door.

The rest of us walk down to the gates. We see all of the guys wearing plain colored trunks.

Aaron's is green, Cody's is yellow, Nathan's is purple, J.D.'s is blue, and Rider's is red. Their color choices are not surprising because those are their favorite colors.

I walk up to Aaron and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go," Nathan says. We all agree and go to the beach.

"Can you tell me who Rider likes?" Aaron whispers in my ear.

"Nah, too freaky," I say not even thinking about whispering.

"What's freaky?" Rider asks.

"Who you like," I tell him.

"Who is it?" they all ask, apparently not forgetting what I said last night.

"I am not saying. They should get together and say something. That is... unless they are already together behind our backs," I say.

"X, you would know if something was going on behind your back. You have like the best senses out of anybody I know," Rider says.

"You're right, but then, who do you like?" I ask him.

"Nobody," he says.

"Ah, I see. Now, why is it that you won't say it?" I ask him. I can always get him to say what I want to say. It is weird actually, but I can.

"Cause I don't know," he says.

"Now, are you sure you don't know?" I ask in a mysterious voice.

"No, I am not sure," he says in a little trans. The gang is watching closely to see if he will tell who it is.

"Who do you think she may be?" I ask.

"I don't know. I see her in my dreams. She is blurry. All I know is she has beautiful blonde hair," he says.

"Okay. That's all," I say. I don't want them to know too much. I look at Brianna. She looks so confused.

Rider comes out of the trans looking retarded. "What did I say?" he says looking at me madly. He knows I make him say things that he wouldn't say when he's in the trans.

"Oh, nothing, just how the girl you like is blonde," I tell him.

"There are a lot of blondes in the universe," he says.

"Yes, but you also said that you see her in your dreams," I say laughing.

"I don't dream," he says.

"Whatever," I say and head out to the water. Once I am out far enough, I dive in. I float on my back, enjoying the water on my skin. I always felt so peaceful when I am in the water.

All of a sudden, I go under due to a push. I come up again and look at the idiot who did it. It's Rider.

"What?" I ask.

"Can you please tell me who?" he asks.

"No, it's fun watching you get all weird," I tell him laughing.

"Look, I don't think I like anyone, and you know very well I hate talking about this stuff. So please tell me," he says.

"Wow! Got you to say please. That is something new. Anyways, I hate talking about this stuff to, and you know that. I am just going to tell you," I say.

"Who?" he asks like he is dying of anticipation.

"Okay, who is in our little group, and has blonde hair?" I ask him.

His facial expression changes dramatically from waiting to surprised.

"No, I hate her," he says.

"Bro, get over it. You like her. A lot. It took me a while to find out who I liked, and that was only when he told me he liked me first," I say.

"But... I hate her!" he says.

"No you don't. Now please go, I hate talking about this shit," I say and go back into my floating position, but he pushes me underneath the water again.

While I am under, I swim to his feet, and pull his legs out from under him, causing him to fall.

Once we are both above the surface, I look at him. "We should be getting back," I say. He just shrugs and we go to the gang.

"Hey, you guys mind singing for us?" Nathan asks.

"Rapping," Rider and I say in unison.

"Well, actually the song I am going to do is singing, so... eh," I say and start a beat with my magic. I start dancing, and then singing.

_(Me)Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

_Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe_

_Tonight  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
we can get it on, yeah_

_Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah_

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

_Tonight  
I'mma give it to you harder  
Tonight  
I'mma turn your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And I'mma put it down_

_Buckle up  
I'mma give it to you stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little longer  
Tonight  
I'mma get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby_

_Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah_

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me _

_I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking  
No, no_

_I like when you tell me kiss it there  
I like when you tell me move it there_

_So giddy up  
Time to giddy up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got now_

_Come here right now_

_Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

_Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

_Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me_

_Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

_Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
yeh yeh yeh ,_

_Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me _

When I get done, I look around and see a crowd clapping. Most of the boys are whistling. Boys always do that to me, but I don't pay much attention.

"My turn," Rider says. I think he has become more open with music. I change the beat and he starts doing street dancing; my favorite kind of dancing.

_(Rider)  
Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?_

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,  
but he keeps on forgettin what he wrote down,  
the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's choking now, everybody's joking now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Easy, no  
He won't have it , he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stagnant that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yo  
This this whole rhapsody  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo _

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo _

_The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water  
His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da  
_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo _

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo _

_No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this motherfucking roof off like 2 dogs caged  
I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhyming and stepwritin the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cause man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
Trying to feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna  
Baby mama drama's screaming on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go is my shot.  
Feet fail me not cause maybe the only opportunity that I got_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo _

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo _

_You can do anything you set your mind to, man_

I clap for him, and so does everybody else.

"How bout you Harms?" I ask.

"Nah, not in the mood," she says.

"Whatever," I say.

"So, will you tell us who Rider likes?" Brianna whines. She is apparently jealous not realizing that it is her.

"He knows. I told him," I tell her.

"Who?" they all ask him.

"I'd rather not say. It's too weird," he says.

"Who?" Brianna says forcefully. I think she wants to know really bad.

"Why do you want to know?" he asks.

"Just tell me!" she demands.

"Nah," Rider says. I think he is getting a thrill out of this. I also think he forgot that I said the girl he likes, likes him back. I'll remind him.

"Oh, and in case you forgot, the girl he likes likes him back," I say.

"Tell me!" Brianna screams, but I am not sure who to.

"No," Rider says like it's nothing.

All of a sudden, Brianna's foot comes into contact with his groin. Rider does not look hurt what so ever, but then again that's most likely because he is immune to pain.

"Smart move," I say sarcastically.

"God! Just tell me!" she yells.

"Only, if you tell me why you want to know so badly," he smirks. He was always one to be clever.

"Because I want to know who this bitch is!" she yells but covers her mouth because she realizes that she pretty much gave away that she is jealous.

"Ha, you just called yourself a bitch," I say unknowingly. I cover my mouth just how Brianna did.

"What!" everyone screams except for Rider and I.

"You mean that you like me?" Brianna asks.

"Ya," Rider says like it is no problem.

Brianna runs up to him, jumps on him, knocking him over, and starts kissing him.

"I guess she wants him really bad," I laugh.

Rider is not pushing her off what-so-ever. In fact, he is kissing her back.

"Get a room!" Natally screams.

"Aww, is Natally sad that J.D. isn't doing that to her?" I laugh.

"NO!" she screams blushing.

Brianna and Rider break apart and breathe heavily.

"You know, I have this feeling that I have forgotten something," I say.

"Me too," Rider says.

"Must not be important if we can't remember," I say and Ride agrees.

"Nat, can you hand me my cell?" I ask. Natally looks in the bag, and hands me my phone.

"Thanks," I say. I look at it and see that I have 1 new text message from unknown.

_I see you princess_ is all it says.

My facial expression is now completely creeped out.

"What is it?" Rider asks.

"Nothing," I say deleting the message.

"I know you, that was not a nothing look," Rider says.

"I said it was nothing, now back off," I say a little too harshly. I did not mean it to come out like that, but I am creeped out by the message.

"Just tell me," Rider says. That's one thing about him; he never gives up.

"Please, just give it up," I say in a defeated manner. Everybody gasps.

"What?" I ask.

"You never use that tone!" Nathan says.

"Well, then shut up! All of you," I scream. I run to the water and just swim. I swim and swim. It's a good thing I can hold my breath for so long.

Once I feel that I swam enough, I head back.

"You okay?" Aaron asks once I get to them again.

"Yeah, let's go, it's getting late," I say. They agree, and we go back to our schools.

I change into my pajamas and go to sleep, still feeling like I forgot something, and creeped out by that text.

* * *

**Sorry if you liked the story and is sad that it is coming to a short stop. It will be continued, just not for a while. I would really like to get the stories that I have in my head out. If you have any suggestions on how to continue this, please tell me. Thanks, and please answer my question about the crossover thing, I really need that to be answered. **


End file.
